


There is trouble a head

by Kindred



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Quill, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Yondu Udonta, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, Peter Quill is a slut, Protective Peter Quill, well he sort of his Peter's father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Peter Quill 17 years old and pregnant... Yondu needs to shoot the daddy, the problem is Peter doesn't know his name.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can't figure out who the daddy to Peter's kid going to be any ideas any one?

“Are you some kind of idiot boy?” Yondu growled at him, the red headed teen was just glaring as he sat up in the medical bay on Yondu’s ship.   
“It could be wrong; I mean you blew half a ship of just to get this piece of junk,” Peter said as he slapped the side of the medical scanner only for it to splutter, shake and to shoot off a bolt into the direction of two other Ravagers. Their screams could be heard over 3 decks. “If I was carrying and I’m not!... I wouldn’t want this thing near my baby.”   
“There is nothing wrong with Betties.” The medic said, “And it’s never been wrong before.” He muttered as he stroked the piece of junk. 

It made Peter snort before turning to look at the large blue man and felt like shrinking backs at bit as the Yondu loomed over him. “No? So throwing yourself out of your bunk to throw up every morning for the last 2 weeks and let’s not forget you can’t keep anything down.” Peter frowned at him  
“Have you tried Kraglin’s cooking? If you can eat it you have to hold your nose.” He tells him, Yondu slaps the back of his head.  
“Be grateful that he cooks for you.” He hisses at him, Peter looked down at his knees and sees the slight swell of his stomach. “You’re carrying boy, now we got to decide what to do with it.” Peter looks up at him with wide eyes.   
“Hell no! You aren’t touching my baby!” Peter yells he thinks this could be the strangest conversation he has had with the Captain, well apart from when he caught one of his crew mating selling a tied Peter to a couple of Kree Guards for some 1000 Units. Yeah, it wasn’t often he got to see Yondu get protective over him, but it made his day when he saw said crew member was shot and left in a fish tank with tiny flesh eating fish and the Kree Guards were never going to be walking right ever again. Peter was untied and taken back to the ship; however, that was a month ago and if Betties was right he is 3 months pregnant and those Kree guys never really got a chance to have him before Yondu saved him…So who was it?…he wondered to himself.

Yondu was quiet as he looked at the teen sat on the cold metal table, Peter felt his eyes burn tears …fucking hormones…he thought bitterly “Yondu please, let me keep it.” He whispered,   
“Do you even know who the daddy is?” He asked, the red head bit his bottom lips and looked to the medic. “Doc do you have the date when sprog Jr was implanted?” He Yondu asked, the 17-year-old winced at the word implanted.   
“I would say about the ship was dock for repairs.” Peter frowned and rubbed the back of his head.   
“I’ve narrowed it down.” He mumbled, okay so he is a slut. While the ship was dock to get a few repairs he might have taken a rather tall muscle bound hunk to bed, but he wasn’t the only one he took to the bed or rather they took him to bed.   
“You narrowed it down?” Yondu didn’t sound impressed.  
“Ummm yeah, I think it was this one guy?” He scratched the top of his head,   
“And he is….?”  
“I don’t think I got his name,” Peter mumbled. “There was no time for that.” Peter grinned and wiggled his eye brows.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter didn’t think it could get any worst, Yondu was not just being protective but over protective if any of his crew so much looks at Peter the wrong way they got shot. But most of the crew looked funny anyway there are few who look like their arses are on their faces. “You can’t shoot everyone.” Peter sighed as he ate some fruit, the blue skin man looked at the teen with a raised eye brows at him. He looked down at the boy’s stomach and sees the slight dome hidden under his shirt.  
“Let me point something out to you boy, some of this crew will see you as omega, which let me also point out is now worst than them calling you a flower.”  
“How so? They stop calling me a flower now I have had sex!” He mumbled, “I have proof of that.” He frowned as he rubbed his stomach.   
“Because you got yourself pregnant which means when some of these lost go into a rut guess who will be first on their list.” Yondu said, a frown formed on Peter’s face as he finished his fruit.   
“Yeah okay, you can keep shooting them.” 

He sometimes hates living on this ship from the moment he was taken by Yondu his men had called him flower and tried to fuck him because being a virgin is bad luck for the ship and her captain and the crew. But Peter now finds himself in a bigger problem 1 one of these fuckers will still try and sell him if given the chance, 2 they will try and sell his baby…like to see them try… and 3 there are a few who go into ruts and all they want to do is breed. …Maybe I should have stayed with the blonde…he thought bitterly, he frowns when he notices the control panel and sees where it’s heading. “Yondu why are we heading back to the…”  
“To find the bigger idiot who did that to you?” He points to the bump; Peter frowns and rubs his stomach making the Centaurian zero in on the act and his eyes become soft. The red head saw the soft look in his eyes and it made him splutter.   
“Oh my god you’re going to go daddy on this guy, are you trying to protect my honour?” Peter asked   
“Honour? What Honour do you have boy? Spreading your legs like a sex bot. No, I’m…”  
“Cut the crap Yondu, you want to pretend in front of your men fine but we both know you care about me.” He stood up and walked off towards his new private room.

He stopped before he left the captain and looked back “Oh and if we do run into guy don’t shoot him until after I spoke to him, if he turns out to be an arse hole who only wanted me for my gold mine then you have my permission to shoot him.” He smiled as he walks off,  
“Is it just me or has he turned into a queen?” Kraglin asked as he turned to Yondu “Next he be will telling us what to steal next and sat on a throne, like that weird gold sob.” The thought had popped into Yondu’s head.

When they arrived back at the docking station the blonde was there arguing with a dark haired man. Peter raised an eye brow at the man and tilted his head as Yondu looked in the direction that the teen was looking. “Is that him Quill?” He started to march over to the men.   
“Yondu wait!” Peter yelled as he tried to catch up to him.  
“HEY, YOU!” Yondu yelled as he whistled for his arrow  
“Oh, holy shit! YONDU STOP!” The red head yelled as he grabbed the man’s arm, the blonde turned and looked stunned when the arrow stopped inches from his face.   
“Who did you piss off now?” The dark haired man asked as he looked at the blonde man. 

Thor frowned as he notices the red head teen trying to pull the Centaurian away from him, he recognised the boy flashing of him pinning the boy to the bed above the bar and fucked him for a good few hours. “I know you?” Thor asked frowning at the teen, the red head nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair.   
“Oh, you know him your fucked him and felt a little more than bruises!” Yondu spat, again he whistled and the arrow spun in front of Thor’s eyes.   
“I what?” Thor asked, the dark haired young man who looked about Peter’s age sighed and rolled his head.   
“He is saying you left your seed and it had taken root.”   
“What?” Thor asked as he turned to Loki “I-I what…Loki what did you do?” The dark haired young man sighed and looked back at the Centaurian who was now looking at him with a glare.   
“Why are you blaming me?” Loki asked   
“You put something in my drink that night that brought my rut out.” He hissed, the dark man hummed and looked back at Thor and grinned.   
“I am a trickster.”


End file.
